Aruani Moments
by idontknow826
Summary: Basically a collection of Aruani oneshots/drabbles. R&R would be nice, so would some prompts and ideas. May or may not contain other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

* * *

Armin P.O.V.

_"Armin, when did you start looking at me that way?"_

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up I nervously glanced around, then sighed in relief. It was just another dream. No, it was the same dream, that same _freaking_ dream about those creatures called 'titans' or whatever. I got out of bed and looked around. Everything was the same; I was still in my room, in the house I share with Eren and Mikasa. I glanced at the calendar: March 22nd, 2014. I groaned, that paper I had was due tomorrow and I still don't have it done. Well, I guess I could procrastinate for a little bit more. Walking down the stairs, I saw Eren playing _Call of Duty 4_ while Mikasa was making dinner in the kitchen. "Hey," Eren said, waving to me, then something on his game blew up, "Ugh, Marco, tell that stupid horseface Jean to stop planting grenades everywhere!" Choosing to ignore his complaining about Jean again, I walked in the kitchen to see Mikasa making lasagna. I grabbed a water bottle and gulped it down.

"Well someone's thirsty," Mikasa chuckled.

"Yeah well, dreaming a strange dream can really make you parched," I said as I threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin.

"You had that dream again? Maybe you should consult a therapist or something," Mikasa began putting the lasagna in the oven.

"Pfft, please, I'm sure it's fine Mikasa," I walked out and grabbed my jacket, "I'm going for a walk," I called out. Eren just waved.

I walked along the sidewalk; I began to think over my dream. It all felt so real, and so… cryptic.

"_Armin, I'm glad…. I could be a good person to you…."_

I remembered a girl, shiny blonde hair in a bun with bangs that fell over half of her face, always held a blank expression, solemn eyes, large nose. Wait, why am I thinking about her? I don't even know her! Right? Just then, I accidently ran into someone, a girl, in front of me. We both fell, or more like, she stumbled while I fell. But, as I was about to hit the ground, she grabbed my hand, bringing my fall to a halt. As I stood up, I happened to stare into those ice-blue eyes and she stared back. Suddenly, I remembered my manners and quickly thanked her. But, as I walked away, all those strange dreams came flooding back to me, and I realized, they aren't dreams, they're _**memories**_. I looked back at the girl I ran into and saw her glance back at me. I smiled, and whispered, "It was nice to see you again….

…Annie."


	2. Chapter 2

Armin looked at his phone, searching his calendar app. Scrolling down the screen, he noticed something that marked today: October 14th – National Desert Day.

'_National… Desert day?_' he pondered the thought, a small smirk making its way on his lips. '_Well… it _is_ a holiday… I'll have to do something to celebrate it, with a special someone of course,'_ He thought mischievously. He quickly rushed to the basement storage room, digging around for an old recipe his grandfather gave him from his mother.

Feeling around in an old looking box labeled "Random Documents", Armin felt the flutter of paper. Calling out in triumph, he grabbed the paper and, without ripping it, pulled it out. His eyes scanned the document, which was titled: "Raspberry Chocolate Truffles".

After reading the instructions, he dashed to the kitchen to make sure he had the right ingredients. After a quick trip to the grocery store, he finally got the right materials set up in the kitchen. He looked at the clock; it read 12:00 pm. Annie won't be back until 5:35 pm. _'Perfect amount of time'_ Armin thought, washing his hands. He fastened a striped apron around his waist and neck, smiling to himself. As he worked, he recited the recipe from the paper on the counter, carefully following each procedure,

"Step one: Place the raspberries in a blender or food processor, and process them until they are liquid. Pour the raspberry puree into a small saucepan through a strainer or cheesecloth to remove the seeds.

"Step two: Add the powdered sugar to the raspberry puree and heat it over medium heat, stirring frequently, until it is thick and syrupy and reduced by about half. Remove the puree from heat and set aside for now…"

As time went by, Armin was carefully crafting the chocolate candies. Finally, the last step arrived: Setting the chocolates. He made sure they were coated evenly (for he decided to use real tempered chocolate instead of candy coating), he pondered on how to decorate them. He gazed at the desserts and finally decided on something. He took some cream, took some red dye, and drizzled a combination of the two onto the chocolates in small amounts, making them look sweeter than they previously did. He set them on a tray and put them in the fridge, checking the clock. '_Thirty minutes for them to set, perfect timing,'_ he thought with a smile as he pulled out a good book.

Sooner or later, the timer went off, alerting the male that his candies were ready. He swiftly went to the cabinets, took out a decorative tray and some raspberries, and set them on the counter. He then retrieved the truffles, placing them carefully on the tray with a small arrangement of the raspberries along with.

Just as he finished, the front door opened, announcing that the other resident of the flat had arrived, Armin's girlfriend Annie.

"I'm home," she mumbled, sliding off her shoes and putting down her bags.

"Welcome home! Rough day?" Armin asked, stepping out of the kitchen and giving the other a quick hug and a kiss. She nodded tiredly.

"You know it…." She then glanced at the blond male, a confused expression settling on her features, "Armin… why're you wearing an apron?" Armin stiffened out of embarrassment and glanced down. He realized he had forgotten to take the apron off this entire time.

"W-well, you see I was… I just got…" Armin stumbled on his words, gaining and even more confused face from the other. Sighing, he took her hand and just led her to the kitchen to show her his creation.

Annie's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the delicious-looking truffles on the tray. She looked to Armin, who had a small blush and a crooked smile on his face as he looked at Annie, waiting for a reaction.

"Did you make these?" she asked. He nodded. She said nothing as she walked towards the tray and carefully picked one up. Popping it into her mouth, her eyes fluttered closed as she savored the sweet flavor. _'Raspberry… my favorite,'_ she thought, chewing the candy slowly.

"Well…?" Armin asked curiously from the doorway to the kitchen. Annie opened her eyes, swallowing what was left in her mouth.

"It's… good," she stated. Hearing a sigh of relief from the other blond, she turned.

"That's good. Because I found this recipe my mom had and I thought it would be nice since it's, you know, National Desert Day and I thought: why not chocolate? And so I figured this would be nice for just the two of us and- mmph!" Unbeknownst to him, during his babbling, Annie had snuck up to him and placed one of the truffles in his mouth as he was speaking. He took the chocolate between his fingers and took a bite. Closing his eyes like Annie had, he savored the sweet treat and happily finished it off. Only to receive another surprise as Annie reached up and kissed him. Melting into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her small figure, her doing the same with his neck.

After several minutes, they both had to separate for a breath. Armin rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her icy-blue eyes.

"So… National Desert day, huh?" she said breathily. Armin smiled in response. Smiling as well, Annie gently kissed the other's forehead and reverted back to her previous position. "Too bad it isn't National Dessert week…" she mumbled. Chuckling, Armin gave her a brief kiss then pulled back.

"Happy National Desert day, Annie."

"Happy National Desert day, Armin."

* * *

Hello there! 'tis the author! Sorry for the lack of chapters - I've been working on other fanfics of mine. ALSO! This recipe is based on a real recipe I found online, if you want to read it/use it, just PM me and I'll try to send you a link. And, Annie liking raspberry chocolates is most likely not canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Armin or Annie or the recipe featured. (wanted to put this at the top but random glitch)

AND HAPPY NATIONAL DESSERT DAY EVERYBODY! (here in the states that is) Author out, PEACE!

Edit: I now realized I've been spelling 'Desert' wrong. I am terribly sorry if there has been any confusion due to my stupidity.


End file.
